twinleafproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Densetsu
Aside from merely being in the ANBU, Densetsu was also an Uchiha that the village's upper echelon trusted, one of the three Uchiha ANBU; they were convinced that the boy owed no allegiance to his clan, mainly due to his dark past with them. After all, rigorous screening processes were required to initiate a person into the ANBU. Background checks, personal files; every single bit of information was gathered before one could be declared an ANBU candidate. Then upon carefully deliberated and observed selection, the candidates were narrowed down even further. Densetsu especially had been watched heavily, ensuring that the distance he had spent away from the Uchiha certainly separated him from their dangerous beliefs. But the day of reckoning was at hand, and the fate of the Uchiha hung on a thin thread so frequently argued over by Hiruzen, Danzo and the other elders. However everyone in that room knew that Densetsu had put his body on the line too many times to count for the village. And they knew damned well what he had lost and sacrificed for the village as well. One sunny day roughly two days after he euthanised the child super weapon, Densetsu was summoned to a meeting with Hiruzen, Danzō and the elders alone, after their previous meeting with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha; by the Third Hokage himself. After delivering a series of ANBU reports as customary for a young Vice-Captain, he was briefed by the group about the situation in the Leaf pertaining to the Uchiha, they needed to have a final confirmation on his loyalty—which he pledged to Konoha, honestly. It was made known to Densetsu that the Uchiha were suspected to be increasingly on edge, and that there were suspicions that they could be plotting something that potentially destabilise the Leaf, and set into motion events that would threaten the very existence of Konohagakure. Densetsu soaked in the information, head bowed, eyes on the wooden floors—but he knew just as much as everyone in the room, how critical the situation was becoming. Gendo had briefed him about this more than a year back, long before Densetsu's meteoric rise in the ANBU. Long ago when he could sleep peacefully, before he had ever killed a person, when Ayato and Hiroki were alive; when Hitomi and he were so close. The details came in, and it became obvious that every single thing Gendo had told him was true. Hiruzen was looking for a peaceful solution. Danzo was looking for the quickest solution; and Densetsu could almost sense that the quickest solution was going to be a vicious one. Hiruzen informed him that he needed Densetsu on board with them, and that they would need Densetsu's help and cooperation to ensure that they could find the best possible way to end this; and to know which Uchiha stood with the village. Excused from the meeting, Densetsu made his way to his home, his thoughts muddled; but still focused on the storm at hand. He had made his decision to step down from the ANBU, but the latest turn of events would surely ensure that he had to stay. At least until they could undo this impending flashpoint. On the way, he was stopped by his landlord. A letter had arrived, Gendo the writer. He asked Densetsu to stop by his home at the Uchiha District. Densetsu cringed at this, but relented. It was for the sake of an old friend. Striding into the District in ANBU attire after what had been around seven years, he kept his composure as numerous pairs of eyes turned to eye him. Almost all in silent curiosity, and some in regret. The story of what persecution had been experienced by Densetsu Uchiha's family had slipped out two years after his exile; when ironically all members of the clan who had persecuted Densetsu's father Fumio, had been killed in a double cross near Amegakure. Violent justice. But to Densetsu, their regret and pity meant nothing—he was here for one of the only people who had actually helped him from that Clan. Not for anyone else. Gendo was bedridden, tubes stuck in his body, apparently forcing precious nutrients in his body. Why he wasn't in the hospital was beyond Densetsu, but the old man reached out for his hand upon seeing it, and Densetsu held it within his. Gendo was dying, had been for the past three years, and it was borrowed time he had been living on for the past few months. Densetsu was broken to hear this, but didn't show it. Hiroki, Ayato and now Gendo. It seemed that fate took pride in torturing him this way. But Gendo continued to speak. He knew that the Uchiha were as good as damned, as things had deteriorated over the year. He realised how naive he had been to believe that together, the Uchiha loyal to Konoha could make a difference. Densetsu attempted to appease the old man, stating that he knew Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha were still actively trying to make a difference, and that the higher ups trusted him now; but Gendo could just let out a sad, laboured laugh. They could never succeed, not with how things had transpired at the District, and not with Danzo around. Gendo told him that he regretted asking him to join the ANBU, and that he had heard about Hiroki, and Densetsu's instability. He however was able to impart crucial information to Densetsu, Danzo would go for every single one of the Uchiha. His thinking was justifiable, the Uchiha were dangerous as long as even one lived, and unless Danzo gained from it, Gendo knew Densetsu would be killed by the militant minded leader of Root. He suspected from the whispers from a now dead source in Root, that Danzo would move within the month, or much sooner. With a laboured cough, he told Densetsu to never forget who he was, and who his father was; gripping his hand tightly. As another friend lay dying but still trying to light up his path, Densetsu decided that it was finally time to listen. Gripping the old man's hand in response, Densetsu nodded in tears, thanking Gendo for always watching out for him. But before they parted, Gendo growled one last set of orders at Densetsu with steely determination. Get away from Danzo, at all costs. That would be the last time Densetsu and Gendo ever talked. The old Uchiha passed away in his sleep that night, and Densetsu simply could not bear to attend another funeral when Shisui informed him about it the next day. The next week passed by quickly, and with a coincidental respite in ANBU Operations, Densetsu was able to think his situation through carefully after mourning Gendo. After being in the ANBU for so long, he knew a good deal about Danzo. Or Lord Danzo, as he was properly called. A nobody to normal villagers, but a well known presence in the shadowy black ops world; he was the guy the clean people relied on to do the dirty, cruel stuff. He knew Hiruzen too, a peace-loving and calm man who wanted the best for all his people, but it was obvious whose choice was the most logical here. Even if logic didn't necessarily translate to right. Gendo and Densetsu both knew that Danzo's choice was the most bone chillingly straightforward one. Somehow, he would try and eliminate them before a village wide civil war began, in the gritty game of chicken, Konoha had already blinked first. Only Hiruzen was standing in Danzo's way now. If Hiruzen won, they all knew the conflict would only be postponed. If Danzo won, lives would be lost. If nothing happened on time, civil war would be initiated by the Clan. The question was how things would unravel. And Gendo's final words hung heaviest in Densetsu's mind—''get away from Danzo, at all costs''. Someone with as much knowledge as Gendo had to be acknowledged, he had always known things better than Densetsu the young ANBU upstart possibly could—he and his shady sources. But before he made up his mind for sure, he had to take care of unfinished business. It had been exactly two months since Hiroki's death, and Densetsu hadn't seen Hitomi since that fateful outburst over Hiroki's then freshly covered grave. He wanted to change that, and he wanted to stay true to what he'd always felt ever since he had gotten to know her. Feelings that had only strengthened after her outburst and subsequent silence. Now more than ever, the truth had to reach her, since she was among the last people alive that he strove to hard to protect. And so Densetsu decided to reconnect with her, and heal, crossing into her path deliberately that night as she walked home after visiting the nearby mart. While their reunion was awkward after two months of avoiding each other, Densetsu knew exactly what he had to tell her to break that coldness; informing her of his decision to leave the ANBU before anything else to which she responded with only a warm smile. Taking this as a good sign, Densetsu offered to carry her bags for her, accompanying her back home as the two old teammates slowly reconnected; starting with casual with questions on how the other had been doing and culminating with what happened on that fateful night Hiroki lost his life. Densetsu directly admitted that he hadn't wanted to talk to her about this after the incident because he knew it was his fault that his friend had died that night, and that Hiroki had intentionally intercepted a blow which the Uchiha had carelessly failed to avoid. He admitted that he had left Hitomi out because he didn't want it anymore, to lose people he cared for. But Densetsu knew that his logic had been flawed, and despite the losses he had suffered, he couldn't cut anyone else out of his life—let alone her. At this, Hitomi instinctively hugged him, making him promise that he'd never cut her out of any part of his life ever again, no matter the reason; and this ended up being a promise Densetsu would keep for the rest of his life. As they stayed in each others' arms, the young Uchiha asked her if what she had said at the graveyard two months ago still applied today; whether she still loved him. She replied that she did, and always had, as they remained in the moment for as long as possible, before Densetsu told her that something would be potentially coming, and that she would just have to trust him with this—no matter the outcome, and that he always would love her as well. While she protested when he kept his lips sealed, he promised her that he would tell her everything when the time was right; and this time, she relented. After making sure she had reached her home safely, Densetsu focused on his own plans. There was however a letter on the desk of his little rented room, a summons to the Konoha Council Chambers at 10 in the following morning. A development in the Uchiha Issue. Densetsu enjoyed his sleep that night, as just for once, the troubles seemed just a little far away. The next morning found Densetsu in the Council Chambers in the presence of Hiruzen and two elders—with Danzō conspicuously absent. There, they informed Densetsu that a decision had been made: and that they had found a way to peacefully deal with the Uchiha Uprising and they wished for his help in this matter, helping them monitor the situation as an Uchiha himself. Despite his misgivings with them, it was generally known news that the remaining Uchiha did not harbour any hatred towards him, rather regarding him as a mysterious figure. Taking this as a sign that it was finally the right time to leave the cursed ANBU which had brought him so much pain, Densetsu put in a special request to Hiruzen on the spot; wishing to be taken out of the ANBU and given normal Chūnin duties in lieu with this new assignment—to which his old guardian agreed to. But on that day itself, a shocking tragedy struck in the form of Shisui Uchiha's death, a single suicide note confirming this. Densetsu would not know about this, only finding out the following morning after another meeting summon. The background was somber, and after the Council of Elders (this time including Danzō) announced that they would have to rethink their approach towards the problem, Densetsu could already piece together the clues, concluding that Shisui had been their crutch to alleviate the crisis. But as the meeting ended and Densetsu walked out, he was stopped short by Danzō's rasping voice. The elder asked for some of the younger Uchiha's time, which Densetsu obliged to, out of respect. Danzō cut the small talk, bluntly telling Densetsu that he wanted the young teenager to join Root as one of his men. Danzō brought up Densetsu's past instability and his own psychological fragility which had been documented in the ANBU files. Danzō wanted Densetsu where he could be controlled, of course by Danzō—where his talents could be put to use as a weapon for the Leaf, instead of allowing his instability to turn him into a time bomb waiting to be unleashed on Konoha. Densetsu heard his words and knew his position; he felt Danzō twisting his arm harder with each word, and immediately he knew what Gendo had meant. And he already knew what his options were here. Join or incur the wrath. It fit ominously, Danzō's repertoire, his absence in the previous Council Meeting; and then Shisui Uchiha's unexplainable death by suicide. There was no definitive proof save for the menacing aura Danzō was giving off with every twitch in his body. But here, faced with the option of going back into the very hell he had lost so much to get out off, Densetsu stood his ground. One more time he said the word. No. And just then, with the Sensing ability he had been gradually honing for months, Densetsu picked it up. A whiff of chakra which felt just like Shisui's had, emanating from Danzō. And it was gone as quickly as it had arrived, but Densetsu kept his eyes focused on those bandages covering Danzō's eye. The shock and fear was creeping in, but his ANBU training kept his face calm, as he bowed and walked away from Danzō. But the Shimura ominously echoed behind, stating that it was a 'pity'. Upon turning a corner, Densetsu vanished into the air, making haste to his rented room. There was no mistaking it. Densetsu had always known Danzō had been scouting him, but now it was different. Things had changed, and things were too dodgy. Far too dodgy. Gendo's words were pounding against his ears and Danzō's frightening tone was making the situation even more strenuous. And then Densetsu saw it. Activating his Sharingan, the clarity of his vision enabled him to spot it many hundreds of metres away further down the street. A single lone masked figure at the empty alleyway, holes of the mask fixed in his direction. Casually, Densetsu picked up a water bottle and drank from it, acting like he hadn't seen anything, but he knew damned well what this was. They were staying out of effective range from his Sharingan, but they were monitoring him. Danzō got what he wanted. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, it would be sunset soon, and Densetsu's success would depend on how well he could maintain his poker face. He had made his decision. He would make a break for it the moment the sun set. Straight through what he was sure, would be something similar to Formation C with unspecified variants—of the ANBU enclosing tactic. He slipped a letter of thanks that he had penned when Gendo died, addressed to his landlord. The landlord had shown him nothing by kindness even during tough times, and Densetsu wanted him to know that he appreciated that. He slipped cash along with the note and inserted it into an envelope, sliding it beneath his door. Staying away from the window, Densetsu shoved several clothes into a rucksack and strapped his weapons pouches, sheathing his trusted blade; the only remnant of his ANBU days. The sun turned the sky crimson, and Densetsu began. Sending a shadow clone out of the window as a diversion, Densetsu drew his kunai and hid at the corner; as his identical copy whizzed along the power lines. And he saw it, movement. Formation C it had been, as he had expected. Making use of the diversion, the real Densetsu propelled himself out the window, flickering onto roof after roof, exploiting the blind spot he had just created. The Root members realised the ruse, quickly shifting their attention to the original. But Densetsu was crafty. He directed the chase to the rooftops of the village market, where the populace was still out in force. Now, they were unable to launch their ninjutsu without getting close; and Densetsu's prolific speed kept them at a comfortable distance. But the Root shinobi were no pushovers. They had apparently prepared a backup option in case Formation C failed, and two more ANBU Root members popped up from the streets under, in front of Densetsu. Bringing the total to 6 Root shinobi, Densetsu was forced to react; flinging a smoke bomb into the ground as the loud noise removed the element of surprise and alerted the civilians to the commotion on the roof tops. But all the combatants had already dashed away. Densetsu sprinted with his enhanced speed towards the forests, intent on making his way to the barrier's east end, which was the strongest portion of the barrier; hence the least protected. But ANBU members knew the pass technique, and since Densetsu had been in the ANBU only recently, the technique wouldn't have been changed. As they entered the forest, the true battle began. Spreading out, a plethora of ninjutsu made its way towards the young Uchiha, as flames licked the branches his feet had glanced seconds ago, and Wind based attacks exploded around him. Nimbly side footing and somersaulting through the trees, Densetsu returned fire: shooting a fireball at his pursuers; resulting in a blast which forced two of his direct pursuers to split sideways. Launching himself at a tree, Densetsu drew in the other two who were flanking him, making his way up the thick, huge tree as they chased him down, trying to corner him so that the other four could finish him with a pincer move. Against enemies who knew each others' moves, it was just a matter of chicken; but with Sharingan, Densetsu always held the trump card. He let them come at him on the branches, as the lone tree became the site of a quick, but dazzling demonstration of Environmental Taijutsu. The first one landed right in front of him on the thick branch, launching a well balanced kick, only to be countered by Densetsu's shin to his groin, sending him reeling off dozens of feet below. The second followed up immediately, flinging a kunai which Densetsu's Sharingan read, allowing him to grab it in midair. Following through, Densetsu charged at him, flinging the kunai back at its owner, towards his attacker; which was subtly dodged. However Densetsu flung his own concealed kunai from his sleeve in rapid succession, which was also dodged by the Root shinobi. As the shinobi prepared to form hand signs, Densetsu leaped off the branch, seemingly becoming a sitting duck—but not before his foot left the branch to reveal an explosive tag, which subsequently detonated as Densetsu swung the other way; a series of wire strings connected to the kunai he had seemingly 'missed' the enemy with. The blast threw his opponent backwards, smashing him into the tree by the head, rendering him unconscious as he too, fell to the ground. At this moment two fireballs and two balls of wind streaked towards Densetsu simultaneously from each cardinal direction, but though they impacted with a magnificent and malicious roar, they only destroyed a poor log, as Densetsu now streaked through the forest floor towards the exit. The chase intensified as Densetsu's Sharingan picked up the spreading and moulding of chakra through out the forest floor—Earth Release—as his opponents used the earth to fire al forms of projectiles at him, which he dodged, danced and evaded his way through. Densetsu knew he'd have to shake them all off for convenience's sake, opting to enter a narrow trail which led uphill, forcing more predictability from their attacks before creating his own wall from the earth under his feet, propelling himself in a backflip as he gracefully executed the hand signs. A magnificent torrent of flames blasted forth from his lips at his pursuers, just as a single extra hand sign forced the wind around him to comply as sharpened swords. The combined attacks flooded the forest behind the in glorious light, and then destruction, as screams echoed, signalling that someone had been hurt. But Densetsu had no time to worry about that as he emerged into the open, charging forward to freedom; before screeching to a halt. Danzō stood between him and freedom. Densetsu's eyes narrowed but did nothing to dampen the fury of his Sharingan as Danzō's scowl did little to mellow the fiery situation. Two remaining Root members leaped out of the jungle behind and rejoined their leader. Their cloaks were burned off and they were injured too. Densetsu had to smirk. It felt good to be in charge again. But as Danzō stepped forward, his mind began to work again, trying to suppress the fear. Fear of what this man could do, without even losing sleep over it at night. Unlike him. Danzō was the perfect guardian of Konoha. An evil with a cause. An evil for a cause. Densetsu hated this man even though he barely knew him, but in any other situation he'd probably agree with his motives. But he now knew that he would never accept the means in which Danzō achieved his goals. Surveying his options quickly, Densetsu realised that merely escaping wouldn't be a wise option. These spec ops forces proved that they could withstand a high speed chase, and a whole big commotion would result in his potential capture. He had to take all three on, including Danzō, at least eliminating the two Root shinobi quickly to find an opening to escape. He reckoned that escaping from Danzō would be a more realistic option seeing that with the man's extended age, he wouldn't fare too well in an exteded chase. But Danzō now maliciously slated Densetsu, accusing him of completely losing his bearings, and making a decision which had completely betrayed all the sacrifices he previously had made for his village. He stated that that night, the Uchiha Clan would fall, and he was extended a final warning to Densetsu: join him, or join the clan he himself had rejected, in extinction. Densetsu snarled at him in response, accepting the insult but viciously stating that a violent, dictatorial, power hungry old man with a saviour complex would not be the leader he bent his knee to. Danzō was taken aback by this rude defiance of authority and mercy, but all he had time for was to quickly leap away as Densetsu materialised in front of him, his incredible speed cutting the many metres that separated them like ribbons as the two Root members intercepted. Densetsu twisted and twirled, lining them up in front of his against Danzō to turn the distance he had made into a disadvantage. But this quick attack too, had been a diversion. The real Densetsu blasted his way out of the earth behind Danzō, simultaneously unleashing his signature flame attack at the old man's blind spot, which he also impressively avoided with a quick dash to the right. The attack cluttered into Densetsu's clone and the two Root members, as a massive explosion resulted, sending smoke spreading everywhere and blanketing the whole empty opening of the jungle. In the smokescreen, Densetsu took full advantage of his planned attack—which he had hopefully wanted to maim Danzō, but unfortunately failed to. The Sharingan enabled him to detect the signatures of each person present through the thick smoke, and he put this to his full advantage. Densetsu dashed at the closest target, keeping a safe distance as he twisted gracefully midair, his blade carving through the legs and then back of one of the Root shinobi as he cried out in pain and the second Root shinobi heeded his cry, turning around 180 degrees to face the direction of the cry; but a lone Shuriken launched by Densetsu was already headed in the opposite direction, just as the Uchiha activated the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. The Root shinobi dealt with them skilfully, ignoring the Shuriken that grazed past him and sliced thinly through his skin, but utilising his right arm to parry those Shuriken headed for his vitals—just as Densetsu darted behind him and slashed him across both thighs, causing him to keel over in pain. But at that moment, several projectiles of Wind streaked through the smoke all around Densetsu from his blind spot, and though his speed compensated for his not seeing the attack, he took one of the projectiles in his right shoulder blade, as it pierced his body upwards through his collarbone. Densetsu had carried out his manoeuvre to eliminate the Root ANBU in just seconds, but Danzō had responded equally fast, waiting for Densetsu to make his move before striking him with a dangerous counterattack. The smoke had dissipated with Danzō's forceful attack, but the elder rematerialised into existence directly in front of Densetsu (who had just shifted away from his attack), launching an axe kick at the Uchiha's damaged collarbone. Densetsu allow the attack to impact as his knees buckled, but wrapped his free arm around the elder's shin and rotated himself, sending Danzō sprawling to the scorched ground. But the elder wasn't giving in, dashing at the wounded Uchiha with incredible speed, as Densetsu raised his right arm (with a great amount of pain) to intercept Danzō's kick, but this attack caused Densetsu to lose further ground as the elder wrapped a series of well worked combinations together to exploit Densetsu's injury, forcing him to dodge, roll and twist his way out with his Sharingan. With a huff of effort, Densetsu interrupted one of these rallies with a sophisticated kick to Danzō's manhood, sending him back with a groan of agony. But Danzō placed his palm on the ground, sending several blades crafted by the Wind forth; which Densetsu countered with a mighty wall which rose from the earth in front of him. But the attack's power shattered the wall and Danzō followed through by propelling himself straight through the rubble towards Densetsu, who stood his ground, shocked by the old man's persistence—but nevertheless able to work out a counter attack, and a brilliant one at that. The split second before his hand touched Densetsu's throat, the young Uchiha activated it. The move that had been envisioned by Gendo in his past but only had been partially successfully used by the old Uchiha; the Fire Release Cloak, Densetsu's own superior modification of that simple attack Gendo had shown him exactly a year before. The only move that Densetsu had practiced in secret even through those vicious ANBU times; and at this moment, he finally perfected it, showing it to the world. Densetsu's entire being was consumed by flame as only his Sharingan burned brighter, the symbolism being that Densetsu had finally physically displayed the true nature of his soul by beating back the darkness. Danzō's arm burned up in realisation that this was an enhanced version of Gendo Uchiha's infamous Fire Limb Technique, which he had seen in two Great Wars, but even as his arm melted away in the supreme heat and two more fireballs sailed from Densetsu's index finger straight into his thighs, the great pain only complemented Danzō's shock for the fact that he had been severely wounded by a child whom he had just maimed earlier. Backing away in agony, Danzō could not evade the next attack as Densetsu surged forward, his good arm lashing at Danzō's face, his fingers clawing through the bandages and plucking out the eye Danzō had so eagerly stolen from Shisui, and as Danzō rolled on the ground in apparent agony, Densetsu stepped forward, his flaming figure highlighting his dominance as he spoke to Danzō, telling the defeated old man that he knew what he had done, he had seen Shisui's chakra signature in Danzō's eye and he now knew that Danzō had gotten his wish with the Uchiha Clan. But Densetsu further stated that he would take these secrets with him to the grave, as informing others that such a tyrant existed in Konoha's leadership would only destabilise his dear village's standing in the fragile global scale. But Densetsu fired a single warning to him: one day if the time was right, if the two of them were still alive, Densetsu would come for him in retribution for his crimes, and he would kill him. However, everything around Danzō faded away as the real world came into existence; as the masked faces of Root members surrounded him, asking him if he was alright. He had fallen victim to Densetsu's Amenokoyane, a visual Genjutsu enhanced with the Mangekyō Sharingan, directly after Densetsu had activated his Fire Release Cloak and maimed Danzō. The resulting attack had given Densetsu the necessary opening to escape as Danzō writhed, believing Densetsu had taken his eye. As the elder was given emergency treatment in the secrecy of the Root headquarters, while Densetsu ran. Beyond the border, beyond Konoha, beyond everything he still loved. While Densetsu fled for dear life, the Uchiha clan fell to the hands of Itachi shortly after, and most of Konoha soon forgot all about their legendary prodigious Genin, who'd given so much for its safety and almost lost his soul to keep it safe...just another tragic Uchiha life lost in the brutal massacre, or so they believed. And so Densetsu kept running, hardened by the brutality of times in the toughest places most ninja could imagine, forced to mature into a world no adolescent should find itself in, but still fundamentally a child, all alone. And so he kept going, using every inch of chakra and strength and stamina he could muster, before his legs finally buckled.